Stay
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: Ruka is in bed with a cold. And guess who's his nurse for the day?Our favorite icequeen! Ruka finds out that being sick isnt such a bad thing after all... RUKARU and very, very minor NATSUMI


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Ruka is sick in bed, and his nurse for the day is our favorite ice queen…

Ruka finds out that being ill isnt such a bad thing after all. Rukaru. Very, very minor Natsumi

* * *

Normal POV

Hotaru sighed as she sat down in her seat. Another normal day. She inserted a bullet into her baka gun and ten seconds later she raised her gun and fired.

Yuu looked at Mikan whimpering on the floor.

"She didn't even say anything yet"

"She was going to"

"Hotaru you Meanie" Mikan stuck her tongue out at her.

Hotaru replied by shooting another baka bullet at her.

Just then Natsume walked in and stepped over Mikan 'accidentally' kicking her skirt up in the process. "So it's pineapple today" he smirked.

"PERVERT!!!"

Hotaru ignored the drama and turned to face the door expecting to Ruka, but he never came. "Hey"

Natsume and Mikan stopped arguing at the sound of her voice. "What?" Natsume asked gruffly.

"Where's Nogi?"

"Oh yeah! Ruka-pyon didn't come yet" Mikan wondered out loud.

"Huh? Ruka's a bit sick or something" Natsume said. "The nurse told him that he should be resting"

A few of the Natsume and Ruka fan club members gasped.

"Anyway" Natsume looked suspiciously at her. "Why do you care? Do you like him or something?"

More gasps.

"No. I just care because…"

Everyone leaned in to hear what she was going to say.

"Because he's my main source of income" Hotaru finished.

Everyone dropped to the floor anime-style.

* * *

Ruka's POV

I sneezed. Again. I reached for my tissue box, and to my utter despair, found it empty.

I cursed and threw off my blanket. I stood up shakily and walked slowly to the door. As I reached for the door someone else opened it from the outside and I almost tripped. "I…Imai!" I stammered. "What are you doing here!?"

"You should be in bed" she said. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards.

"You still haven't answered my question" But I climbed into my bed obediently.

"Why were you up anyway?" she said ignoring me.

"I was going to get a box of tissues" I grumbled. "Now answer my question"

"Hyuuga told me you were ill"

"So? Why are you here?" I said. "I can take care of myself" Then I sneezed. And looked at my empty, empty tissue box.

"Here" she handed me a handkerchief. "It's one of my inventions"

"Thanks. Would you answer me now?" I sniffed.

"I want you to get well"

I felt my cheeks redden. "You do…?"

"Yes of course. Without you…"

I gulped. "Yeah?" I couldn't hide the hope in my voice.

"Without you, or should I say your photos, well…Your new, healthy photos I won't earn any rabbits"

"Oh. So that's it" I said disappointed.

"What" she raised an eyebrow. "Were you hoping for something else?"

"Of course not!" I spluttered. Then I started to cough heavily.

"Calm down." Hotaru said calmly. "I was joking"

"Oh. You were joking." I said relieved. "Wait… You joke?"

"Just get some rest Nogi"

She pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"Are you going to stay with me?" I asked.

"That depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

I coughed and sneezed. But she just looked at me expectantly.

I tried to hide my face which was now the colour of a ripe tomato.

"Why….Why would I want you to stay! You're a blackmailer and you ruin my life!" I yelled without thinking.

She stood up, looking quite angry. "Well if you hate me so much I don't see why I should stay here and-"

I quickly took her hand. She looked at me surprised, and suspicious. "Let go of me" She tugged but I held her tighter.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "I don't hate you. Stay"

"Why?"

"Please stay?"

She sat back down and smiled. "It will cost you"

I didn't really care. I placed her hand down. "Ok…"

"I'm going to take a photo" she said pulling her camera out of nowhere. "So sit up and smile"

I groaned.

"You want me to stay right?" She said. She stood up and began to arrange the pillows behind me.

"Your hair's a mess" She sat on the bed and started to comb my hair with her fingers.

Normal POV

Ruka twitched as Hotaru's fingers brushed against his forehead.

He couldn't help noticing how beautiful Hotaru's eyes were.

"Your eyes are really pretty…" He murmured.

An unmistakable rush of pink ran across her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You're really pretty too"

"Are you feeling well Nogi? I think your colds gone up to your mind"

He put his hand on her cheek.

"What on earth do you-" her voice trailed off as Ruka closed his eyes and leaned forwards.

Suddenly the door flung open. "RUKA-PYYYONNN!" A voice shouted. "WE'RE HERE to….to….to…." Mikan's eyes were boggling out her head and Natsume's mouth had dropped open.

"What are you doing?" Mikan stuttered.

Ruka pulled away quickly and started to cough. "We weren't doing anything" Hotaru said innocently.

"Yeah. We weren't doing anything" Ruka repeated.

"But I saw you! You guys were going to kiss!" Mikan protested angrily. "Right Natsume?'

"What are you talking about polka dots?" Natsume said. "I didn't see anything"

"WHHHATT? NATSUME!"

"You and your weird imagination" Natsume shrugged.

"But…But…But…"

"C'mon polka dots" he said dragging her pigtails out the door. "Ruka needs to rest. I'll take you to central town"

Mikan immediately forgot about everything. "YAY! HOWALONS!"

"Thanks Natsume" Ruka mouthed.

"Welcome" He mouthed back.

"Now c'mon pineapple printed panties" he said.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Hotaru and Ruka sweatdropped as they heard the obviously future couple arguing all the way down the hall.

"Now where were we?" Ruka asked.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

"RUKA-PYON!" Mikan beamed as he walked through the door. "You're not sick anymore!"

Ruka smiled. "Morning Sakura." He went and sat next to Natsume, and started to look around for someone.

"Where's Hotaru?" He asked.

"So you're on a first name basis now?" Natsume smirked. "Well not surprising though"

"Shush Natsume"

"Well, Imai can't come to lessons today. She's got a cold"

Ruka stood up.

"Where are you going Ruka?"

"I think I'm gonna pay her a visit"

* * *

Finished! My second oneshot, REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
